raywilliamjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
WORLD'S GREATEST NINJA!!
''WORLD'S GREATEST NINJA!! ''is an episode on the RayWilliamJohnson channel, released on October 16, 2012. It is Ray's first video since his departure from Maker Studios. As such, there are several noticeable differences: *Red hue around text and transitions is no longer present *Different font for text *Lower quality of video *Lack of =3 border around reviewed videos *Script akin to that of pre-Maker Studios episodes Script Opening Titles What's up, guys? You're gonna notice a few things are different: One, I haven't shaved in a while. Let me take care of that. beard off Okay, so two: I'm filming this episode from my apartment. Now, in the near future, =3 will no longer be part of the Maker Studios Network, so I'm gonna film here for a while. Even if I don't have the proper equipment at home -- you know what? Even if I have to film butt-ass naked in a back alley, you guys are getting an episode, goddammit! Alright, so this first video is kinda-sorta about a horse named Dale. plays What the f**kity f**k? Was that a cow? And was he chasing a man? Who runs like a girl? How-how does one even piss off a cow to the point where it would want to chase you? I mean, cows are like the fat stoners of the animal kingdom. Like, you could punch a cow right in the face and it would just be like, "Moo, I don't give a sh*t." Now this video is kinda old, it came out in January. It's got a 160,000 views. Now there is absolutely no explanation as to why this cow is chasing this guy. But, if you slow down the footage, you can clearly see that the guy... is actually a homosexual demon. plays again in slow motion But, you gotta admit, even for a cow, he sure does have a lot of... beef... with that guy. Still makin' the sh*tty jokes, huh? Haha fuck u Cool Transition All right, so this one is pretty epic. You know, it's so epic I gotta put my beard back on to even talk about it. beard back on Alright, so there's this guy, bbillyk, and he is pretty badass with the sword. plays making martial art-like noises; "Can you deal with that?" Yeah, so uh... come the zombie apocalypse, this guy's gonna destroy... your water supply? Yeah, and if you're ever drowning, you call this guy and he'll... come kick the water's ass? I don't really understand. But you know what? I like this guy. He's big, he's powerful, he fights against basic necessities with no substance... he's like the Republican Party. Nah, I kid the GOP. Seriously though, I can't figure out if I'm scared of this guy, I -- look -- imagine you're walking down the street and you see this big-ass ninja. Like, I would totally be scared. But then again, you can't really be a badass when you're wearing a pug T-shirt. All right, all jokes aside, this got a million and a half views in a week, and I gotta say, bbillyk is actually pretty good with the sword. He has clearly been practicing for a while. plays I think my two favorite parts are when he f**ks up this Diet Coke, and when he, like, prison shanks a five gallon jug here. "Phone check, nigga, phone check!" So say what you will about bbillyk, he is awesome. Like, if he were being chased by an angry cow, he would stand there and fight... not run away like some kind of homosexual demon. video plays again in slow motion Alright, guys, that's the episode. I will see you in a few days, from my apartment. Don't forget to click the 'subscribe' button, 'cause if you do, I will literally... go and f**k myself. Literally. Please support cancer research. Thank you. I just shaved my beard off, and it burns so bad. Anna! calls from off-screen Yes! Come here. Love you. Anna: Love you. Do your impression of me. Anna: Oh. I'm Ray. Mehhh, viral videos. Ehhh, I so funny. noises; imitates [[Troll]] That's not what I do.